


Captivated

by klutzy_girl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Steve and Danny are captivated by their newborn son.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Captivated

Steve and Danny knew they had to leave their newborn at some point but neither could stop staring at Wyatt. “You do know this is creepy, right?” Grace asked as she passed by them on the way to the kitchen to grab a snack. 

“We don’t care,” Danny shot back, unable to take his eyes off their sleeping son.

“He’s brand new and we’re head over heels. Your mom was like this after Charlie’s birth, right?” Steve questioned.

She nodded as she ate her candy bar. “Yeah but it was just as weird then. But I love him so I’ll forgive you,” she teased. She lightly touched one of the baby’s feet then sat down on the couch so she could text Will.

Wyatt let out a noise and Steve froze. He scooped their son out of the bassinet to check him over, just to make sure nothing was wrong. “This is normal, babe. He’s fine,” Danny assured his husband.

Steve sighed in relief and leaned down to kiss the baby’s forehead before placing him back in his bassinet. “I love you,” he whispered.

Danny fell further in love with the man he married at the sight of him interacting with their son. He had seen this before with Grace and Charlie but it was slightly different now that Wyatt was finally here. “Don’t do that to me,” he jokingly chided. He kissed his husband then leaned back so they could continue watching the baby.

“Gross,” Grace sing-songed, a smile on her face as she continued texting.

Steve wrapped his arm around Danny, both of them completely captivated by Wyatt. They couldn’t wait to watch their little boy grow up. All three of their children were absolutely amazing, and they were excited to show Wyatt off to their ohana soon.


End file.
